


Making Love at Midnight in the Dunes of the Cape

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm back at ti again with my terrible references, M/M, SEP era, Smut, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Injection day is tomorrow, and Jack desperately wants to tire himself out so that he can sleep. Gabe finally puts down his coloring book to help him out.





	Making Love at Midnight in the Dunes of the Cape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I love the Pina Colada song. It was too good of a reference to pass up. I love SEP era Jack and Gabe! My sweet baby boys!

Gabriel unceremoniously stomped into the dorm, dumping his armful of contraband on to the coffee table and calling out for Jack.

“Hey, Jackie!” He called, “I picked up some goods for tonight.” 

When he received no response, Gabe looked around the sparse room to find it completely empty. The dorm was depressingly utilitarian save for the few homely touches added by its inhabitants. Two standard issue bunks, a couch, a coffee table, and a tiled area in the corner with two sinks, a shower stall, and a toilet stall. The room had grown more and more depressing as its previous inhabitants’ bunks had been removed along with their personal belongings. Now Gabe and Jack were left with too much space for two men and not enough furniture. Gabe had taken to tearing snowflakes out of the brown paper napkins in the canteen and taping them to the wall to bring any sort of life to the room. Jack was a little more talented, turning colorful wrappers into little origami flowers and sticking them in old drinking bottles. It wasn’t the manliest of decor schemes, but good soldiers were always able to make do with what they had.

Gabe’s newest haul included more colorfully wrapped junk food, several bottles of orange Gatorade, and an actual coloring book with pencils. As eager as he was to show his roommate, Jack was nowhere to be found. Stepping out into the hallway, Gabriel stopped a passing technician, one of the younger ones who annoyingly followed protocol.

“Where’s Morrison?” Gabe asked, trying to keep from sounding too concerned.

“I’m sorry, who?” The tiny technician asked, clearly unhappy with being stopped.

“Participant 76, where is he?” Gabe crossed his arms, equally displeased with the interaction.

“Oh, he’s out in the yard. We advised against his running today, but he insisted.” The small scientist, without any regard for politeness, turned and left without another word. Gabe sighed and headed out to the yard. He hated to admit that not seeing Jack in the room had made him nervous, but most of his time these days was spent worrying about Jack.

The SEP program had started with 274 able-bodied soldiers. Every participant was extremely capable in the field and proficient in every tested measure for fitness and combat. Jack, Gabe, and their comrades were aware of the risks of the program going in, but hadn’t expected the horrors they would witness over the next several months. After the first round of injections, 6 soldiers died, and even more than that had adverse reactions to the serum. The second round of injections had 33 deaths. It seemed as though more men were dying with each dose until there weren’t very many men left. The doctors speculated that any participant who had survived this long was likely to pull through the whole program, but the doctors had been wrong before.

Jack and Gabe had started in a dorm of eight soldiers. They were the only two left alive. After the most recent round of injections, 93 participants still remained. Gabe was determined to get them out of this alive no matter what it took. He felt responsible for bringing Jack into this shitshow, and he was going to carry him out of it in one piece.

The yard was cold and dreary, a nice representation of the overall mood in the SEP compound. Despite the less than desirable weather, Gabe could make out a speck of blonde working its way around the track at a steady pace.

“Hey boy scout!” Gabe yelled, “You know you shouldn’t run before injection day!”

Jack halted at the sound of Gabe’s voice. A wide grin on his face, he jogged over to his roommate.

“The techs were trying to get me to sit still, so I figured a good way to piss them off would be to run a few miles. Besides, if I tire myself out enough, I may actually get some sleep tonight.” Jack grinned and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t appear winded at all despite having been running for what was likely well over an hour.

“You pissed the techs off all right. My cantankerous nature may be rubbing off on you.” Gabe chuckled and elbowed Jack teasingly. The two wandered back to the dorm, loudly teasing one another and griping about the stiffness of everyone on the compound.

Jack flopped onto the couch with a sigh, stretching out past the full length of the arms before noticing the snacks Gabe had deposited earlier.

“Yes! Are those avocado toast chips?” Morrison grabbed the bag and savagely ripped it open. “Tell Cassie I love her will you? She’s the only one in a lab coat around here that has a heart.” The blonde shoved a handful of chips in his mouth with an almost lewd groan of satisfaction.

“She’s just looking out for us, Jackie.” Gabe watched as his roommate devoured the snacks, glad that Jack was so easy to please.

Cassie was one of the research staff assigned to monitor Gabe’s progress over the course of the program. Unlike most of the other scientists at the compound, she seemed to genuinely care about the well being of the participants. Over the past few weeks, she and Gabe had become friends, and he had charmed her into smuggling snacks from the outside world for him and Jack. Gabe was pretty sure Cassie had developed a little crush on him, and he would have felt bad for using her like this if the US government wasn’t using him and his friends as literal human weapons.

Gabe ripped out a sheet in the coloring book, ironically enough themed around superheroes, and began absently scribbling on some beefcake boy wonder. Jack had made it through two bags of chips and was reaching for a chocolate bar.

“Where do you wanna go for vacation when we get out?” He asked, shoving two squares of dark chocolate and caramel into his cheeks like some kind of genetically modified space hamster or something. 

This line of questioning wasn’t unusual, not since that past few weeks. Once Jack and Gabe had found hope that they would survive this whole ordeal, they had begun making plans for their freedom. It had started small, wistful fantasies of sleeping in a real bed somewhere that had actual windows without bars on them, long lists of menu items for the two of them to devour, uncaring of the multiple hundred dollar check. The government had promised them a few weeks leave as a recovery period for surviving the program, but with the single catch that neither man go home to their family. The national security risk was too high to enjoy a nice dinner with Gabe’s parents and sisters. Jack had proposed they switch homes, he try and brave the streets of LA and the overbearing attitude of Gabe’s family, and Gabe suffer through early mornings on the farm, working from dawn to dusk alongside Jack’s quaint mother.

“I want to get a cabin in the middle of nowhere. As far away from civilization as possible.” Gabe mused, chewing absently on the end of his yellow colored pencil. “Just the two of us for days on end, no one to bother us and no obligations.”

Jack blew a raspberry and rolled off the couch. “That’s what we’ve been doing for months. Waiting around with nothing to do, all by ourselves. Are you sure you don’t want to show off your new super soldier muscles on some tropical beach somewhere? See if we can still get drunk off of fruity blended drinks? Hit up some noisy club filled with teenagers who don’t know there’s a war going on?”

“You make a good point.” Gabe shrugged as he went back to his crude coloring page. Jack had moved to stand behind him, throwing his arms around his commander’s neck and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Hey,” Jack grinned, “You drew me!”

He was right. Gabe had been absently filling in the muscular superhero outline with yellow-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The skintight super suit was the same striking blue with little patches of gold wherever Gabe has deemed fit.

“That’s what our new uniforms are going to look like.” Jack teased. “Screw fatigues and tac gear, let’s all prance around in bright blue capes and tights.”

“At this point, I wouldn’t put it past the Pentagon to try something that stupid. I mean we already jump high enough to clear a fuckin’ semi. It’s just like flying.” Gabe groaned at the thought of he and Jack running around the battlefield in some ridiculous get-up, vaulting over OR-13’s with some kind of campy looking laser cannon. He tossed the coloring page aside and pulled Jack around to sit across his lap. It was awkward, Jack had outgrown Gabe somewhere around injection 3, but he needed the comfort. Joking about the future didn’t hide the fact that a war had been raging for the past half a year they had been in this godforsaken place. They didn’t know anything that was happening in the outside world. What was left? Who was the enemy now?

“Hey, Gabe,” Jack pulled the older man out of his head, “I’m still not tired.” The statement was meaningless without Jack’s raised eyebrow or the way his hands trailed down the front of Gabe’s sweatshirt.

“I know how to wear you out, boy scout.” Gabe effortlessly lifted Jack in his arms as he stood from the chair. Jack probably weighed well over 200 pounds by now, but it took absolutely no strain on Gabe’s part to toss him onto his bunk like a sack of potatoes. He turned to grab the essentials while Jack wiggled his way out of his clothes. When Gabe turned back, Jack was lying sprawled across the bed, clearly already excited for the evening's activities.

“Nuh-uh,” Gabe shook his head, “You said you wanted to be tired, so you have to do all the work. Tonight, I get to relax while you put in the effort.” He dropped the bottle in his hand onto Jack’s chest. “You’re going to ride me. Now move your lazy ass.”

Jack sprang into action, scrambling onto his knees and fumbling with the bottle in his eagerness. Gabe stripped slowly, moving at his usual methodical pace as he occupied Jack’s previous position on the mattress. He watched the blonde flush bright pink as he worked with his own fingers for the first time in several days. Gabe had certainly spoiled his boyfriend.

The waiting meant nothing to Gabe. He was a patient man, and watching Jack’s lips part and his eyes flutter was a sight he could enjoy for years and die happy. Jack’s own impatience was the driving force of almost every time they fucked. This was a fact made even more apparent by just how quickly he had readied himself before frantically tearing open the condom packet to drag Gabe to the same page.

Both men let out a low groan as their bodies met. They knew that starting tomorrow they would both be too sick for any kind of strenuous intimacy. This was all they had for the next several days.

Jack made good on his intention to wear himself out, setting a brutal pace that had him slamming into Gabe’s hips on every drop. The serums had given them more stamina than any man would ever need, and it took considerably more exertion on their part to exhaust themselves. Gabe estimated that Jack had maybe an hour total and two rounds before he absolutely knocked himself out, given the current pace with which he was riding Gabe.

Gabe, for the most part, relaxed under Jack’s frantic endeavor. He laced his fingers behind his head, watching Jack’s red cheeks and glassy eyes with a leisurely expression. Every once in a while, he rolled his hips to meet Jack’s, watching his jaw drop and his fingers clench in the sheets by his sides. This was going to be fun.

As predicted, Jack was a shuddering mess only an hour later, curled under a blanket as he watched Gabe wander around the room, cleaning up their mess. He tucked a bottle of Gatorade under Jack’s chin with the order to “Drink.” Once he was satisfied Jack was hydrated and hopped up on electrolytes, he let the poor man sleep. Gabe slipped into bed behind him a few minutes later, fingers running through Jack’s sweaty hair and lips pressed against the nape of his neck. He couldn’t wait to see Jack on the beach, smiling as he sipped on a pina colada and got horribly sunburnt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please check out my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!  
> I have a ton of other fics there!


End file.
